rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
BB01 - Mitgefühl
Büro Brauner ''Episode 01 - Mitgefühl'' Episodenaspekte: *Los gehts! Erfolgskurs!! *Den Chef im Nacken!! ''Kapitel 1 - Anruf Zentrale'' Chef Stillwasser persönlich ruft und "ersucht" um Übernahme von Ermittlung zu einem seit 7 Tagen abgängigen Mädel. Wie sich herausstellt, ist seit sieben Jahren jedes Jahr ein rothaariges Mädel abgängig. Notizen vom feschen Ferdi: War eh nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich der Stillwasser wieder wichtig macht. Nix mit der ruhigen Kugel. Is eh ok der Alte, nur die pseudo-enthusiasmierte "Gemma Buaschn"-Nummer nervt a bissi. Aber fein, besser eine Schnüfflerei als gar nix zu machen außer Papierdln sortierdln. Super, dass grad das dem Nessely Schorsch so Spaß macht. Der legt's echt auf eine Karriere in der Versicherungsbranch an, der Streber. Komisch is auch der Bubi Bitterfellner - frag mich wie der mit der 5 Watt Birne a Studium gschafft hat. Gut, wenn's der Herr Hofrat-Papa richtet, geht wahrscheinlich auch auf der Uni was rein. Hier schreibt der Bubi Hallo? Kann das wer lesen? Wow, Super! Kaum klickt man auf Speichern, schon stehen die Sachen da drin im Dings, ist fast wie bei World of Worcraft. Also, der Papa hat mir gesagt, ich soll hier auch was dazu schreiben, also mach ichs halt. War irgendwie kompliziert, was der Stillwasser da gesagt hat, aber der Nessely hat da eh geredet wie ein Wasserfall, der hat glaub ich alles mitgeschrieben. Passt also. (Meint der Ferdi jetzt eigentlich eine Energiesparlampe oder sowas? Sind eh super 5 Watt ...) Ach ja, ich muss übrigens glaub ich mein Navi updaten, schreib das hier mal hin, damit ichs nicht vergess. Kapitel 2 - Maria und Albert Rohrer, die Eltern Die Eltern von Anna-Louisa pochen auf die Einhaltung einer Vertragsklausel, nach der die Versicherung für Privatermittlung zu strafrechtlich relevanten Fällen aufzukommen hat. Sie trauen der Exekutive nicht und glauben an ein Verbrechen. Das Zimmer von Anna-Louisa zeichnet das Bild einer ordentlichen, strebsamen und ambitionierten Psychologiestudentin. Im Badezimmer finden sich frische Kondome, von denen ein paar fehlen. Notizen vom feschen Ferdi: Brave Eltern die zwei, brave Tochter. Die Armen, das checken die ned, dass meine Mädln alle Studentinnen vom Land waren - grad die, die am meisten Flieder gmacht ham. Hoffentlich is' ned an Russen-Strizzi aufm Leim gangen. Wär ned die erste, die von aner super bezahlten Model-Party nimmer ham kommt. Grad dass alles so perfekt ausschaut... Sollten uns mal die Wiener Wohnung anschaun. Irgend an Haberer wird's schon haben die klane. Hier schreibt schon wieder der Bubi Pfuh, hat die hat komplizierte Bücher im Kasten. Und die Mama hat die Urlatte, dauert aber ewig (vielleicht wegen ihrer Augenentzündung). Kapitel 3 - Herta Bovek, die beste Freundin Herta spricht die Vermutung aus, dass Anna-Louisa etwas mit Jemanden von der Uni haben könnte. Anna war zuletzt nur eine halbe Stunde bei ihr und ist dann mit dem Mountain Bike weiter Richtung Winkl gefahren. Vermutlich hat sie die unheimliche Waldstrecke genommen. Notizen vom feschen Ferdi: Die Haaße Herta, do schau her. Bei der werd i wieder vorbeischaun, wenn's es schon so drauf anlegt. Nur die Gschicht mit der Superstreber-Anna glaub i mit jeder Minute weniger. Die hat sich auf an Typen einlassen, und den wollt's noch treffen. Tät mich nicht wundern, wenn ma sie im Wald finden... Bubi an Erde Da war ich nicht mit, bin lieber aufs Revier gefahren, die kennen sich sicher besser aus, als so eine Landtusse. Kapitel 4 - Zu Besuch beim Herrn Revierinspektor Revierinspektor Breiteneder ist zutiefst hilfsbereit, nachdem er einen Anruf von Onkel Karl, einem Bekannten von Bubi's Vater, erhalten hat. Er berichtet über die 7 vermissten Mädchen nicht viel Aktuelleres als die Medien bereits erzählt haben. Ermittlungen haben nichts über ein Gewaltverbrechen ergeben. Ermittlungen haben eigentlich gar nichts ergeben. Notizen vom feschen Ferdi: Die Gschicht mit der Superstreber-Anna glaub i mit jeder Minute weniger. Die hat sich auf an Typen einlassen, und den wollt's noch treffen. Tät mich nicht wundern, wenn ma sie im Wald finden... Hier schreibt nochmal der Bubi Ah ja, der war urnett der Breitfelder, hat aber dauernd von "Medien" bei mir gesprochen, seltsam. Wenigstens nicht so oasch wie sonst die Bullen bei den Strafzettelgschichten, war schon super, dass ich den Onkel Karl vorher angrufen hab. Sollte ich immer machen. Gewusst hat er aber auch nicht so viel der Bratneder, obwohl er da dauernd in seinem dicken Ordner hat nachlesen müssen. Muss mich übrigens beim Onkel Karl noch bedanken - ich schreibs hier hin, damit ich es nicht vergess. Kapitel 5 - Auf ein schnelles Gulasch in den Wald Die Versicherungsagenten verfolgen die Spur in den Wald und finden dort eine versteckte, grandiose Jagdhütte. Das Blumhaus! Paulus Blum ist der Universitätsprofessor von Anna-Louisa und kaum jemand kennt sein kleines, diskretes Refugium in der Wildnis. Dort laden sich die Agenten zu einem Gulasch beim Professor ein und lernen so einiges über das Thema Angst (Lieblingswissensgebiet des Prof. Blum). Noch gerade beim Gulasch gibt es ein böses Erwachen im "Spielkeller" des Professors. Notizen vom feschen Ferdi: Die zwei Buben scheißen sich schon an, wenn man im Wald ein bissi zu Fuß geht. Super Kollegen. Sind nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber in den Beinen muss man es halt auch haben. Bubi, eh schon wissen: Was heißt da anscheißen?? Ich habs halt nicht so mit dem Fussgehen, aber die beiden Typen waren voll gegen mit dem Auto aussenrum fahren. Haben dann eh gesehen, was wir davon haben mit der vollen Psychoscheisse von dem Psychoprof - da muss ich dem Onkel Schorsch übrigens noch erzählen, dass der voll Psycho war (obwohl die Anna in Unterwäsche gar nicht so ... hehe, Dings) Aber ich hab das voll cool mit dem Messer dann gecheckt, dass wir dann wieder frei waren, das war echt super, bin sogar voraus gelaufen! Kapitel 6: Im Spielkeller vom Professor Blum Voll arg, der Typ mit seiner Serien-Menschenfresser-Masche. Sieben Mädels entführen, im Keller in Hängekäfigen einsperren und auch noch aufessen. Zum Speiben. Noch nicht, denkt sich sich da der Ferdi und nimmt alle Kraft zusammen....denn im Käfig bleiben wir nicht, wir starken Mannen... Er hat sich dann den Finger gebrochen beim aufbrechen von seinem Käfigschloss, und dann haben sich alle ausgerüstet mit Brechstangen und Macheten und was da sonst noch herumgelegen ist in seinem Fleischerkeller. ...8, 9, 10 - ich komme! So ein komisches Lied hat er gespielt der Blum, und dann bis zehn gezählt und dann hat er das Licht ausgemacht und ist pudelnackert runtergekommen in seinen Spielkeller, nur eine Schürze aus Menschenhaut hat er sich umgebunden. Und so eine komische Gruselmaske vors Gesicht. Wir waren aber auch nicht blöd und haben ihm mit vereinten Kräften ein schweres Eisenregal auf die Birne gekippt. Alle haben wir zusammengeholfen: Der Ferdi, der Schorsch und die Anna-Louisa. Und dann sind wir voll in Panik raus und der Blum der Satansbraten hat auch noch alles zugesperrt gehabt mit seinem verkackten Alarmsystem. Aber die depperten haben's Glück, und der Bubi hat irgendeine Kombi eingetippt, die dann echt die Tür noch aufgekriegt hat. Der Ferdi hat seine Sachen zusammengerafft im Vorzimmer und die von der Anna-Louisa, und sie sind halb in ihre Sachen reingeschlüpft beim rausrennen, nur der Schorsch ist noch zurückgeblieben und hat das Adressbuch vom Blum und sein ledergebundenes Märchenbuch eingesackelt. Dann nix wie raus, und - schon wieder Glück - im Protzer-Auto vom Blum ist auch noch der Schlüssel einfach in der Blende gelegen. Und alle wählen 133 und düsen schon zur Polizei. Und Anzeige, und Begeisterung, dass die Anna Louisa heil zurück ist. Glückliche Eltern. Und saudepperte Polizisten. Dass ein Feuer losgegangen ist im Blum-Haus und dass es den Blum nicht einmal erwischt hat, das war ihnen genauso wurscht wie die anderen sechs Mädels, die er immer noch in seinem Keller eingekerkert hat. Auf freiem Fuß angezeigt. Der Ferdi weiß genau wo er dem reinschießt, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal begegnet... Category:Büro Brauner Category:Kirchberg Category:Fate Category:Fate Core